1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carafe, especially to a carafe for containing liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional carafe includes a flask and a lid assembly. The lid assembly is mounted in and seals an opening of the flask. Before pouring, a user should press or turn the lid assembly, so as to open the lid assembly to allow liquid, such as water, in the flask to flow out of the flask. Sometimes, it needs both of the user's hands to open the lid assembly. Moreover, the user has to press or turn the lid assembly again to close the lid assembly, which is inconvenient and troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a carafe to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.